


No Guardian, Just a Cool Big Sis

by OmnipresentNuance



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Big Sisters, Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Guardian - Freeform, Little Brothers, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmnipresentNuance/pseuds/OmnipresentNuance
Summary: Lincoln finds himself in different quandaries all day, and each time Luna just happens to be there to help him out. Such events plus a talk with his other older sisters cause an unusual label to be referenced to Luna in relation to him. But Lincoln becomes oddly worried over the designation and he wonders about the general status of the relationship he shares with Luna altogether.





	No Guardian, Just a Cool Big Sis

**Author's Note:**

> Well, how do you do, everyone? Time for the start of another month of my frequent usual shtick of wholesome sibling bonding of the Loud variety in written form while also exploring something of a divisive subject at the same time in the case of this one.
> 
> To start off, anybody who has every followed me or read a good deal of what I write has probably gotten a funny feeling I really like Luna and Lincoln together. I know, who could've ever thought that? But yes, obviously that assumption 'tis indeed true of me and whole boatload of others. And just as that's the case, there's been this longtime theory that they are seen as closer than any other of the siblings, which has also caused some to take an extraordinary step further to make the bold claim that Luna is also of all things, a "guardian" to him. Quite a bold claim indeed...
> 
> Now, prepare for a total shocker that may or may not knock you off your seats... despite how much I've written about them and still will, I'm actually *NOT* a believer in either of those claims at all. Nope, not in the slightest. I firmly believe that neither Luna nor Lincoln view or see themselves as closer, or them similarly towards any of the rest of their siblings. I think all eleven of them are equally close and loving to one another and as far as the "guardian" portion of things, I'll just say maybe that's not entirely the case as well. Not that I'm trying to act apologetic or anything, but if I ever gave the impression to anyone that I did believe any of that based on any one little thing I ever written, that's never been the case and it may have been unintended.
> 
> However, in spite of not being a believer of the those theories, I still absolutely adore seeing, reading and all that in between anything involving Luna and Lincoln bonding and generally being around one another. I really believe the whole "closest siblings/guardian" beliefs and loving them being together can indeed be wholly independent of each other. That being said though, I'm not bothered by the idea of anyone who does believe those things about them and I can think of sillier or stupider things for anyone to get upset or even outraged over than getting into counterproductive bicker fests over relationship closeness or statuses about really any pair of the siblings, let alone Luna and Lincoln. Lots of people have their own personal theories about such topics and there's literally no reason at all why everything single one of those can coexist without conflict. There I ago again, espousing my virtues of ignoring or building over negativity and keeping only with the positives. What I can say? Again, that is who I am and I'd never want to imagine or carry myself any other way.
> 
> All right...with that long intro having been done, let's get to it. Enjoy!
> 
> The Loud House is the exclusive property of Nickelodeon and Viacom. The usage of the setting, characters and such is based on nothing more than a pure affinity for everything and is not being used for monetary purposes.

Another fine morning was getting its start within the Loud house. The beeping of an alarm clock chimed upon 7:00 AM being struck, causing Lincoln Loud to stir awake, shut off the alarm before he yawned and stretched.

Next, like most any other mornings, Lincoln stepped out of his room fully expecting the usual line of varying size having been formed leading toward the bathroom. Knowing he was only in his underwear though, he peered through a crack in the door he made after opening it just slightly.

However, much to his astonishment and possibly relief, he saw no line at all. Hoping to take advantage of this window of opportunity, he bounded over to the bathroom, though he did knock on the door as a courtesy just to make sure no one was inside. He got no response, and after a quick jiggle of the doorknob to show it wasn't locked, Lincoln headed on inside.

After taking care of his business, Lincoln figured that since he was already here, he may as well get his shower done, too.

Following that, he dried himself off, but a problem had arisen. Because of his hastiness in getting to the bathroom without any line before it and to make sure no one else snagged it first, not to mention his unforeseen decision to shower, he'd forgone getting a set of clothes. Again adding on top of the fact that the only article of clothing he slept in the night before and the only thing he could put on to make a dash back to his room was a pair of underwear, Lincoln had needless to say found himself in a conundrum. Either he goes for that dash assuming no one else is waiting in line or he risks running into any number of his sisters who might poke a bit of fun at his lack of attire. It's not that he would be too bothered if the latter scenario happens, but still it wouldn't make for a pleasant start to the morning for himself or really his sisters, either.

Prepared for whichever would be the case, Lincoln took a deep breath and carefully peeked out though the bathroom door. He didn't see a whole gaggle of sisters, but did see his third oldest sister Luna standing there looking perplexed.

"Oh, good morning, Luna." Lincoln greeted her casually.

"Um...morning, bro. Why are you peeking through like that?" Luna asked curiously.

"Heh...well...long story short, there was no line to the bathroom, I wanted to take advantage of that, thought about grabbing a shower in the meantime, totally forgot to get some clothes and...I don't know, kind of not in the mood in running to my room because, well...uh…" Lincoln trailed off with a couple of anxious chuckles.

From what she can tell from the meager amount of the door was open, it was clear that Luna could only see that her brother had just his underwear. Though it was somewhat uncharacteristic in her eyes for him to be oddly hesitant about his relative state of undress given this is his preferred garb for reading comics and he wasn't above strolling around openly in such, she at the same time wasn't going to mind giving him a little bit of a hand here.

"Well, if you're really not that jazzed about running over in your skivvies, I can go nab some threads for you, dude." Luna proposed doing.

"Oh, would you? I mean, you don't have to, but if you insist..." Lincoln said with a small grin.

"Hey, it's no problem." Luna told him, "Sit tight for a sec and I'll be right back."

As Luna turned and headed for his room, Lincoln shut the door and waited. Just over a few short seconds having passed by, he heard a quick knock.

"Okay, got your daily duds here, Linc."

He cracked open the door just enough again and saw his sister holding a stack of clothes consisting of one of his standard orange polo shirts, a pair of jeans and some underwear.

"Ah, thanks, Luna." Lincoln said.

"No prob, bro." Luna said back, "I didn't get you any socks or shoes, but I figured you can at least get those yourself once you're all dressed up and such."

"Yeah, I can. Thanks again."

He took the clothes into his hands from Luna and again shut the door, giving himself the time in getting dressed. Upon that being done, he came on out right as some of his sisters were filing in line for their own use of the bathroom, so he did narrowly avoided any minor embarrassment in having to make a run in his undies.

Anyway, after tossing his prior pair of underwear down the laundry chute, Lincoln got to his room and put on some socks and his shoes. Choosing not to right away go down to the kitchen for breakfast, he rummaged around for a comic to engage in a spot of morning reading for a bit. But as he looked around, he sensed that something was amiss.

"Huh, where's that latest Ace Savvy issue I gotten just yesterday?"

He looked around the top of the dresser, inside some of the drawers, under his bed, around his bed, and yet nothing. He was absolutely befuddled how a new comic he'd gotten recently and put aside for a proper time to delve into has suddenly gone missing.

Just then, a knocking on the bedroom door put a pause on things.

"Who is it...and whoever it is, I'm kind of in a predicament right about now." Lincoln said to whomever had come a knocking.

"It's me, brah. Mind if you opened up for a bit?"

Knowing it was Luna, Lincoln was curious as to what this could be about. Though the mystery of his missing comic took priority, he nonetheless didn't want to leave her waiting and chose to answer the door. When he did, he noticed the unusual posture of her standing with her hands behind her back and grinning.

"Uh, what is it, Luna? And can you make whatever it is be quick, because I've got a bit of a problem here with a missing comic book of mine." Lincoln explained.

"Oh, well that does sound like a problem there, little bro…" Luna started saying with an unusually mischievous tone, "But with that being said, is there a chance that this belongs to you?"

And with that, Luna unveiled from behind her back that very comic Lincoln had spent the last minute scouring his room for.

"Whoa, where did you find this?!" Lincoln inquired about in disbelief.

"Apparently it somehow found its way into my room. Don't ask if I have any idea how it did, but hey, at least it's made the journey back home, right?" Luna said.

For a few seconds, Lincoln tried wracking his brain as to how on Earth a brand new comic book of his could've found itself in one of the rooms belonging to any of his sisters. Nothing really came to mind, but he was in any event thankful for its return.

"Huh...well, thanks for finding it anyway, Luna." Lincoln said.

"It's no trouble, dude. Just doing a little courtesy for you is all." Luna commented.

As she gave him a small smile and quick tousle of the hair, Luna took her leave while Lincoln closed the door to his room and spent some with that very comic.

Around only ten minutes later, Lincoln decided to finish reading later on and finally get some breakfast before too long. He laid the comic face down on his bed and open on the spot he paused at, then he exited his room to make an attempt at a path downstairs.

"Attempt" was the operative word here, because right as Lincoln was inches away from descending down the stairs, he inexplicably began tripping over his own two feet and almost sent himself careening and crashing down the length of the stairs.

"Whoa!"

Again, the operative word here would be "almost", as just in the nick of time, he felt someone grab on to his wrist and pull him back. That individual then placed their hands on his shoulders to steady him, and it was then with a turn of his head that he noticed the generous one here was a very familiar face from thus far in the morning.

"Luna?" Lincoln said.

"Whew...you all right, bro?" Luna asked him while a little short on breath, "That could've ended in a nasty tumble there…"

"Um...yeah, probably..." Lincoln said in agreement, laughing nervously as well, "Don't know exactly what happened, but I guess it's a good thing you were there for me right on time."

"I'll say." Luna remarked, "So if I had to guess, were you about to get yourself some morning chow?"

"Yeah, that was the plan. How about you?" Lincoln asked.

"Same deal with me, actually. May as well tag along with you." Luna replied.

Sharing a smile with her, Lincoln began his trek down the stairs with Luna following behind him. As they rounded around to the kitchen, there was no one in the vicinity, which in Lincoln's mind made him think that his choice to take a few minutes in reading his comic was something of a strategic move in retrospect, at least in the sense that it'd make things easier when retrieving his eats of the morn variety.

"So what are you in the mood for today, Linc?" Luna asked.

"Hmm...well, I don't think I have any urges for something that might need a whole ton of effort to make, so with that in mind, I'd say just some cereal will fit the bill this morning." Lincoln answered.

"Sounds good. I'll go for that myself, too." Luna said gladly.

Having decided on that, they worked together in getting all the necessary components for that classic breakfast staple, as Lincoln got a pair of bowls and spoons while Luna first got some milk from the fridge, then reached up to a cupboard to nab a box. But right as she opened the cupboard, a cereal box fell out and almost came conveniently down on Lincoln's head weren't it not for her catching it in time.

"Whoa...looks like I saved you again, bro." Luna noted with a small laugh.

"Um…'saved' might be an exaggeration in this case, Luna." Lincoln contended, "Yes, having a cereal box land on my head wouldn't really be that pleasant, but it's a whole different story compared to nearly falling down the stairs like moments earlier."

"Eh, that's true, but it either way, it must be nice to have me prevent such from happening anyway, right?" Luna wondered.

"Well...yeah, sure, I guess." Lincoln admitted.

In any event, both of them got their cereal all prepared and chose to sit together at the table right in the kitchen, which was perfect enough for a sibling pair content with taking a little more time for simply themselves for now.

"So, do you have anything planned for day?" Lincoln asked.

"Uh, right after we're done here? Nah, not really, but at some point in the middle of the afternoon I do have a what I bet will be a killer jam sesh planned out. You can jump in if you'd like when it happens." Luna offered.

"Huh, well, that's nice of you to extent such an invitation. Maybe we'll see what happens later on when that time comes and if I don't have anything going on myself, then sure, I could possibly join in." Lincoln said very much intrigued.

"Cool!" Luna excitedly stated, "I'd sure be stoked if you did join, but as you said, only if you are able to or even want to."

And for the remaining duration of their breakfast, small talk not too dissimilar to this took place. No matter the topics discussed, it was just nice of them to simply enjoy the company of the other all for its own sake.

Once they'd finished up, Luna took care of both her and Lincoln's dishes while he opted to return back to his room to finish reading that comic.

Later on, right as the afternoon had just gotten its start, Lincoln came back down to the kitchen as he now has become peckish for a little lunchtime nourishment. Like with breakfast, he chose to go for something low maintenance in nature and this time, it was the age old reliable peanut butter and jelly sandwich that he sought.

Lincoln took a few seconds in gathering everything needed for this lunchtime standby, such as two pieces of bread, a knife to spread the PB&J of a PB&J sandwich and of course, those two aforementioned conserves. He got the jar of peanut butter from the nearby cupboard and did the same for the jelly jar in the refrigerator.

Next, Lincoln was going to open the jar of jelly, but right away he could tell that the lid felt very tightly twisted on more so than he expected. He gripped on and strained as he exerted his best effort, yet it hardly felt as if the lid was budging that much.

"Everything all right, bro?"

Once again for as many times so far in the day, Luna also came into the picture just in time to see him having another sort of difficulty, albeit a smaller one comparatively speaking.

"Oh, hi Luna. Just having a sudden amount of trouble trying to get this jar of jelly open." Lincoln told her as he glanced over.

"Huh, really? How about I give it shot since I'm here?" Luna suggested.

"Oh, you don't have to. I think I can handle it." Lincoln said as he resumed in his efforts, "Just...need to...put in...a little more...elbow grease…"

As Lincoln continued to struggle with this most unexpected of quandaries, Luna couldn't help but chuckle amusingly at the scene before her. Following a few more seconds of still not having success, he sighed.

"Where's Lynn when you need her? Opening jars is one of her specialties." Lincoln said.

"Well, I know a thing or two about that, too, you know. After all, you had me and Luan do something like that as one of the things in order to try get our 'rents out of their crazy health kick. Granted, our assignment was jar _loosening_ , not jar _opening_ , but you get the idea." Luna mentioned, then she extended one of her hands out, "Now come on, give it here."

He didn't think she'd have as much luck as he's had, but Lincoln nonetheless passed the jar over to his sister, and on the onset, she did seem to have about as much trouble as he was having.

"Dang, you're right, dude! This _is_ on tight. What's the deal here?" Luna wondered, grunting in exertion.

But finally, with a sudden little "pop", the lid came off.

"Wow, you got it!" Lincoln said happily.

"See? Told you I got a knack for this!" Luna declared triumphantly, breathing out some.

"I guess you do...or maybe I loosened it enough for you beforehand…." Lincoln slyly suggested.

"Yeah, sure you did…" Luna teasingly responded.

No matter how the jar was finally pried open, Lincoln eventually got to making his sandwich. Once he done that, and knowing it wouldn't take long at all for him to eat it, he leaned up against the counter and Luna chose to follow suit just for the sake of keeping him company.

"You gonna get something for yourself, Luna?" Lincoln asked her.

"Nah, I'm good right now. Not quite in a noshing mood just yet." Luna answered.

"Oh, okay then…" Lincoln said, "Well, I should thank you for getting that jar opened for me, even if perhaps I made you feel like you had no other choice than to help me out there."

"Ah, don't concern yourself over it, Lincoln. I love doing just about anything for you, even the little things like that." Luna assured him, patting her brother's shoulder in addition.

Lincoln smiled, as did Luna in return, and then soon he wrapped with the sandwich which satiated his nourishment. But once he was done with it, he still felt a little hunger pang inside that could stand to be satisfied. He looked around contemplatively, which lead to him setting his sights on a particular cupboard that's typically out of his reach.

"Hey, what's got you in a thinking mood, little bro?" Luna inquired, having also noticed his pondering.

"Uh, well...I thought that sandwich was all I needed, but now I might be in the mood for a little something else, like say...of the sugary sort stored inside of a jar high above." Lincoln put it most uniquely.

"Do you now? Is that a good idea, though? You could be spoiling your dinner." Luna said in full on ribbing mode.

"Hmm...a bit to unpack there I must say." Lincoln began, having also an amused grin on his face, "First, since when did you of all people suddenly start going into the whole nannying 'you'll spoil your dinner' route that parents use to guilt trip kids out of eating sweets? Second, how is having a cookie 'spoiling' anything, but the sandwich I just had doesn't? Third, you are aware that dinner is over six hours away from now? I highly doubt a cookie or two is really gonna throw off my appetite _that_ much when that time arrives. Furthermore, I…"

"Okay, okay, I'll stop you right there, dude." Luna interrupted him, "You seem to already know this, but just in case, I clearly was only playing around with you. If you're really hankering for such a treat, then I'm not gonna stop you. Go ahead, be my guest."

Chuckling both over knowing she was only acting in jest and maybe also slightly in embarrassment about how long winded his largely similarly humorous spiel was, Lincoln advanced in answering his active sugar urge. He clambered up onto the counter, reached up and opened the cupboard. He almost was about to open the cookie jar inside, but then he sort of back up an inch and in doing so, his foot slipped and then he fell backwards.

"Lincoln!"

But luckily for him, Luna was there to be able to catch him. The weight of him landing in her arms was enough for her to start stumbling around herself, but with some effort, she steadied her equilibrium just barely to prevent both of them from crashing onto the floor.

"Whew...crisis averted…." Luna said a little anxiously and coupled with a pair of chuckles, "Looks like this makes it three-for-three when it comes to saves with you today, huh?"

"Heh...sure thing. 'Saved' _definitely_ applies here in this instance." Lincoln agreed, releasing a deep breath, "Certainly also helps to have a sister who's strong enough to keep a handle on me in a situation like this."

"Aw...thanks, bro." Luna said, blushing in addition, "And speaking of which, here, I have an idea…"

She placed Lincoln back down for just a second, then she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and lifted him up in the air with the intent of getting him within reach of the cookie jar. Now with this added assistance, he took the lid off, retrieved a sum total of three of the tasty treats inside before signaling to Luna that he can be put on his feet again.

"Well, all right then, mission accomplished I shall say." Lincoln said, "Thanks for the additional assist there, Luna."

"It's all my pleasure." Luna humbly stated.

"Good to hear. And hey, as another thanks on top of that, here…"

He extended his hand with one of the cookies to offer it up to her.

"Oh...you're sure?" Luna wondered a bit surprised.

"Absolutely, for sure." Lincoln affirmed while grinning, "A sweet for someone who has been sweet enough to help me so much today."

Touched by his words, she gladly accepted the cookie, then she cupped his face, kissed him on the forehead and even gave his cheek a small pinch.

"You're a sweet little dude yourself, Linc." Luna said wholeheartedly.

And with that, they shared another brief moment together as they snacked on their confectioneries before eventually going again on their separate ways for whatever business they had next.

* * *

An hour later, Lincoln was traveling back downstairs a bit more time to himself in his room. As he arrived at the bottom, he saw that four out of his five older sisters in Lori, Leni, Luan and Lynn were sitting together in the living room watching TV.

"Hey there, you guys." Lincoln greeted them.

"Yo, what's up, Lincoln?" Lynn inquired.

"Oh, not a whole lot at the moment." Lincoln answered while shrugging, "Hey, since I'm not busy and as long as none of you object, how about I join along?"

"Sure! I'd certainly like that!" Leni said merrily.

"Yeah, so come _drive_ yourself over and _park_ alongside with us!" Luan joked.

Groaning from the other three sisters present and a playful eye roll on his part aside, Lincoln walked over and sat right in the middle between Lynn and Lori to his left and Luan and Leni to his right.

"Hey, is it just the five of us right now?" Lincoln asked, "At least that's what I'm assuming based on what I can see and the lesser amount of noise that is."

"Yes, that is literally the case for the next couple of hours. From what I understand, Mom and Dad took the twins and Lily out for the afternoon while Luna is accompanying Lucy and Lisa at the library." Lori explained it to him.

"Ah…" Lincoln simply uttered.

Having learned that, for the next little bit, Lincoln took in the relative quiet and downsized familial lineup as he relaxed along with these four sisters of his.

"So how's your day been, Lincoln?" Leni asked a few minutes later.

"Oh, well, it's been an….interesting one to put it one way, Leni." Lincoln responded.

"What do you mean by that?" Lynn followed up with.

"Well, Lynn, I guess I mean like since this morning, I had one incident after another of sorts and every time those happened, Luna manages to be there in order to help me out." Lincoln said.

"Like how out of curiosity?" Luan wondered.

"Uh...I guess I'll start at the beginning…" Lincoln began recounting, "Right as I woke up, I saw the there was no line for the bathroom, so I hurried over to take advantage and I decided in a moment of haste to also get my shower out of the way, too. However, because I forgot to get any clothes due to my rush to get there in first place, I knew I had a problem once I was done given that all I wore in bed last night and could wear to rush back to my room was my underwear, and because I wasn't really in the mood to head out thinking any of you were around…"

"Wait, wait, wait, time out here. You, the kid who often prides himself milling around in his undies, suddenly had problems with doing that? Since when?" Lynn questioned him confused.

"Well, put it another way...would you or anyone else presently here really want to see me only in my underwear first thing in the morning?" Lincoln posited.

For a second, his sisters thought it over and arrived at the same conclusion.

"Eh...that isn't too disagreeable of a point the more I think about." Lori admitted.

"See? Anyway, I peered through the door just in case, but I saw Luna being the only one there, and soon after I explained my situation, she got some clothes for me. Then almost immediately after that, she also found and returned this new comic I got yesterday that somehow someway ended up in you and hers room, Luan. You wouldn't happen to know any reason that might've been the case, would you? She and I certainly don't." Lincoln said, turning over to his fourth oldest sister.

"Hmm...wait, maybe I do. I could've sworn I remember you briefly coming into me and Luna's room yesterday when I was only in there just after you came back home from the comic book shop. We talked a little bit before suddenly Mom and Dad announced we were all going out to eat that night, but before that we all go together and do a handful of other things. So maybe there's a chance when we rushed out of the room you might have accidentally left your comic there somewhere and apparently didn't know until Luna brought it to you." Luan attempted in theorizing.

"Huh...I guess that could be possible. Still seems pretty crazy I forgot about it in the first place, but still it is back in my possession, so I suppose that's what really matters in the end." Lincoln said, "So those are two instances back to back where Luna assisted me in some way."

"Well, if you don't mind me putting like this, but so far these sound more like small inconveniences rather than incidents like you've sort of put it moments ago, Lincoln." Lori said.

"I don't entirely blame you in a way for thinking like that, Lori, but the very next thing is a whole different matter altogether." Lincoln expressed begging to differ, "Once after I took a few minutes in reading parts of that comic, I figured that I finally should get some breakfast. But out of nowhere, possibly due to some kind unforeseen klutziness on my part, I tripped over my own feet and just about fell down the stairs had it not been for Luna being there at the right place and right time to grab on and pull me back before disaster struck."

His sisters all gasped and their eyes widened over such a near perilous accident befalling their brother.

"Yeesh...that would've sucked had that happened." Lynn said to put it mildly.

"Yeah, not going to get much of an argument out of me over that." Lori added.

"OM-gosh, that would've been terrible! I'd hated to see or hear you getting hurt like that, Linky." Leni said worriedly, but then a small smile quickly formed, "But it was so nice of Luna to save you."

"Yeah, it was, I guess…" Lincoln agreed, "And speaking of that, it's actually how she interprets another incident right as we were having breakfast together. She was getting us some cereal and a box of which almost bonked me on the head before she caught it. Not really in the same league as nearly tumbling downstairs, but she likes to think of it as a save nonetheless."

"Wow, it sounds like she did a good amount for you this morning." Luan said, quite impressed with the efforts her sister and roommate.

"Indeed, but it didn't stop there actually." Lincoln pointed out, "Right as noon came along, she helped out with getting a jar of jelly with a surprisingly stubborn lid opened up when I was fixing myself a sandwich, then in the only thing that can rival the whole 'narrowly escaping certain crashing down the stairs' incident, I climbed up to get a few cookies from the jar next..."

"Ah, that reminds me of when you caught your pants on the cupboard handle that one time." Lori said with a mischievous grin and twinkle in her eye.

"Yes, thanks for once again feeling the need to bring _that_ up again…." Lincoln remarked sarcastically, but put that aside and continued on, "So yes, I was about to get to the cookies, but I slipped and began falling. Yeah, I think you know what comes next. Any one mind taking a stab at it?"

"Hmm...if you were to _catch_ my drift, I bet a certain sister of ours was there to conveniently stop such a fall, am I right?" Luan humorously guessed.

"Indeed, Luan. How could you possibly have figured that one out?" Lincoln said tongue-in-cheek, "But yeah, she did do just that and that's pretty much how my day went."

And with that all having been said, Lincoln stretched and sunk further into his seat on the couch. At the same time, his sisters were all impressed with the efforts of Luna for all she's done for him. In fact, one couldn't help but make a particularly unexpected observation.

"Wow, Lincoln, Luna's been so nice and helpful to you today! With what she's done, it's almost like she's your guardian or something." Leni said.

"Huh? Guardian? What do you mean by that?" Lincoln wondered.

"Hey, she did at least on two of those instances you talked about save you from certain spills. That sounds an awful lot like something someone who's protective of you would do like Luna, which is what I'm guessing Leni was getting at or whatever." Lynn suggested.

"Maybe? Still...I don't know about 'guardian', though." Lincoln said unsure.

"Well, I won't disagree that does sound a bit literally too strong of a word, but I also actually don't entirely fault Leni for the sentiment she's going for, Lincoln. It does sometimes seem like from time to time that Luna does appear to go above and beyond to do anything for you." Lori chimed in.

"Really? You think so?" Lincoln asked of his oldest sister.

"I'd say so, yeah." Lori replied, "But it isn't just with what you've told us that makes me perhaps come to that conclusion. It's sort of like Luna established something that like ever since you were born. For instance, I seem to remember her being more excited about having a little brother in her life more than any of us and appeared to be super attached to you right from the start of your life."

"Hey, I remember that, too! She totes was so happy on that day!" Leni mentioned.

"Yeah, she certainly was from what little I do remember from then." Luan added, placing a hand along her brother's back, "But in fairness, obviously Luna was far from the only one happy when you came along, Lincoln."

"You better believe that!" Lynn rounded out saying.

As means to affirm that always manifestly true belief, those four sisters closed in on their brother and held him in a brief group hug, and though he couldn't really reciprocate from where he was sitting, he still loved the feeling either way.

"Well, thanks, you guys." Lincoln said after they pulled away, "Still, I can't help but feel a little odd about this idea over Luna being a...guardian to me as Leni put it, or what you said as well, Lori. You're almost making it sound like Luna acts as the best sister to me."

"I don't think that's what I was aiming for, Lincoln. All I was simply saying is again sometimes she does appear to take it upon herself to be extra watchful of you. I wasn't literally trying to point that out as if there was something wrong with that." Lori cleared up, "And besides, we all like looking out for you, too, isn't that right, girls?"

"Totes! Of course we do, Lincoln!" Leni said affirmatively.

"It is after all one of our jobs as older sisters, one that we all love doing." Luan added in proudly.

"I don't really have much else to add other than, uh...yeah, what they said." Lynn remarked, chuckling awkwardly.

Following each of those words of encouragement, the discussion was put to rest and they all simply resumed in watching TV together.

However, despite the assurances and such from his sisters, Lincoln still couldn't help but feel for a lack of better words...uneasy, maybe even a little guilty, in terms of the preceding dialogue centering around all involving Luna. Though it was clear that it was not their intention to do so, he nonetheless derived from the talk that the suggestion still was that in some manner or another, Luna is the sister of his who may do the most for him and by extension, the insinuation might've been that he views her with more adoration and admiration than all his other nine sisters.

That right there was what bothered Lincoln the most. There are fewer things in the world that worried him more than if he ever gave the impression he favors, prefers or otherwise loves any of his sisters more than the others. He rightly feared the resentment or even derision he'd potentially could get should he ever find himself in a situation like that.

But on the other end of this conundrum spectrum, if there really was enough truth to the notion that Luna is something of a guardian to him or generally someone who looks out for him the most, Lincoln wonders if he then has no other choice than to accept that, which makes him feel he needs to prefer her by default and again would lead to worries about if his other sisters may look to him negatively as a result.

"Hey, as much as this has been nice, both sitting in talking and watching TV with you all, I'm gonna head on off to attend business of my own again if you don't mind." Lincoln told his sisters.

"Oh, sure, no problem. Go right ahead, Lincoln." Lori said with a grin.

"Yeah, catch you around later, little bro." Lynn added.

Working up a smile, he hopped off the couch and elected to go up to his room. By the time he arrived at the top of the stairs, that smile went away and he sighed. He just felt like needing some time to himself as the talk he had was really bothering him more than it should, hoping being in his room and doing whatever in there will take his mind off everything.

In the meantime, Lori, Leni, Luan and Lynn continued watching TV together for some more time. In the duration, their attention would be turned when the front door opened and they saw Luna coming back home.

"Oh, hi Luna!" Leni greeted.

"Yo, how's it hangin', dudes?" Luna replied.

She stepped further into the house and closed the door behind her. This in turn caused her sisters to realize something of an anomaly.

"Hey, where are Lucy and Lisa? I thought you were with them at the library." Luan noted.

"I was, but then the 'rents arrived with the twins and the Lilster because they wanted to see if we will tag along in order to get some ice cream together and some such. Luce and Lis were thrilled about that, but I wasn't really quite in the mood myself, so I told everyone to go on without me and I'd hitch a bus ride back home." Luna explained.

"Wait, you turned down _ice cream_? Seriously?" Lynn said perplexed.

"Hey, sometimes the urge isn't always there, LJ. It can be a simple as that." Luna responded.

After her easy explanation, she started looking her head around the immediate vicinity.

"Uh, what is it, Luna?" Lori asked.

"Oh, just wondering if our little bro is around or if he's out and about somewhere." Luna answered.

"No, he's up in his room right now, though he was with us not too long ago." Lori mentioned.

"Yeah, and he even told us about all the super nice things you've done for him today! You're such a good sister, Luna, and you're, like, a guardian to him, too!" Leni cheerfully said.

"Oh, did he now? Well, it was nothing and…" Luna was saying bashfully, but then that last little bit quickly caught her off guard, "Wait, hold up. Guardian? What's that about, brah?"

"Oh, uh, don't worry about making such a big deal over it, Luna. Leni literally said something very similar to Lincoln earlier and all I believe she was trying to do was only to emphasize how sometimes you really do go out of your way to do a lot for him, that's all." Lori attempted in clarifying.

"Um...sure, yeah, I guess that's one way of putting it." Leni said, albeit slightly confused.

Though Luna was still befuddled by the sudden label and the subsequent explanation, she shrugged and proceeded up the stairs.

Upon making it to the top, Luna was intending on going to her room, but a glance at the door leading to Lincoln's room gave her a pause for thought. For mostly its own sake, she chose now to check in on him, though at the same time she won't write off the possibility of perhaps talking about this whole 'guardian' thing that was supposedly discussed between him and their sisters downstairs.

She got up to the door and knocked on it.

"Hey, you in there, bro?" Luna inquired.

"Yeah…" Lincoln said.

She couldn't help but note the somewhat listless tone in his voice, making her wonder if something was up, whether it be that earlier talk or anything else. Regardless, it increased her incentive in being there for him.

"Can I come in?"

"Um...sure, I guess so."

The slight indecisiveness in his voice only getting her just a bit more concerned, Luna allowed herself inside and shut the door behind her.

Once inside, she saw her brother laying on his bed in a perpendicular position staring straight up at the ceiling. He didn't really so much as trained his sights in her direction, but did ask her one simple question.

"What are you doing back home so soon?" Lincoln asked.

"I don't think that really matters, Lincoln. It seems right now the most important thing is that something must be bringing you down. Care to tell me about it?" Luna said, taking a seat on the bed.

It took a few more seconds, but he sighed and sat up. She at first felt like straight up mentioning what she assumed was what might've been making him like this, but she wanted to give him the chance to say something first in case there could be anything else getting to him.

"Well, it's probably worth talking to you. First, can I ask you a couple of things?" Lincoln requested.

"You absolutely can, little bro. What's on your mind?" Luna wondered.

"Okay…" Lincoln began, taking a deep breathe before going on, "Luna, when I was born, were you ever told that you had some added responsibilities in your life?"

"Uh, what do you mean by that?" Luna asked.

"All right, I'll word it differently and more directly. Was there a time between then and now where Mom and Dad took you to the side and more or less assigned you as someone to watch over me even more than any of my other older sisters?" Lincoln put it more clearly.

"You mean...like a guardian?" Luna said.

He grimaced and sort of looked around with his eyes across the room. This was all she needed to know that this was the subject that appeared to be causing some hassle inside of him.

"How….did you know what I meant?" Lincoln asked.

"I had a quick chat with our sisters who are home just as I came back. Leni sort of mentioned it out of the blue after she also said you talked about all that's happened with us today." Luna replied.

"Oh...yeah, that'd obviously be the likely case. Don't know exactly why she chose to call you something like that…" Lincoln said, shaking his head slowly.

It seemed more than a little confusing to see him so unusually low-spirited from Luna's perspective over something like this. Naturally, she wanted to get to the bottom it.

"Well...I wouldn't argue that did sound strange to hear her call me that, but why would it look like it's giving you a spot of bother, bro?" Luna curiously and concernedly asked.

"Because...because…" Lincoln attempted saying, sighing hard in between, "Because it made me feel like as if I'm supposed to view you as the sister that's either the closest to me or otherwise the best one. You probably might've heard me say this once or twice before, but just as a reminder, I've always never liked coming off as if I preferred any of my sisters over the rest. Yet if there's enough truth to that earlier claim, perhaps I'd have no other choice in putting you above them, but that would naturally cause them to resent me and probably you, too, and I hate for that to happen. And not to mention I've now begun to wonder if you doing everything in helping me out all day long was some sort of attempt in proving this whole 'guardian' deal to me or something, which then only adds more pressure to it all and….and…."

Whatever Lincoln was going to say next, it never came to be due to him clenching his fists for a moment, shutting his eyes and falling down back first on the bed again before he grabbed his pillow, put it over his face and groaned loudly into it.

He stayed in position like this until he felt the pillow being pulled away from his face. Next, he felt the bed shifting, a hand lay on his cheek and gently turning his head over. Only then did he open his eyes so he could look up and meet the eyes belonging to his sister where he could denote nothing but concern for him.

"Lincoln, I think you're making a way bigger deal of this than you really need to. Here, let me break it down for you…" Luna started off saying.

Prior to going on, she pulled her hand away from her brother's cheek, then she got up into a sitting position in the middle of his bed before helping him up into a similar position facing her.

"First, like I just said earlier, I don't exactly get that 'guardian' business myself and regarding everything with today, I wasn't trying to prove anything, unless you count showing that I'm a good big sis who's willing to be there for you. And speaking of which, I would've gladly done those same things for any of our sisters if they were in the same sitches you were in and likewise, I guarantee they'd do the same for you, too. You understand that, right?"

"Yeah, sure I do...and by the way, you definitely were a good big sister with what you've done for me today." Lincoln said, eventually having a tiny smile form by the end.

"Thanks, dude. Like I've told you throughout the day, it's no trouble and I love doing even the smallest of things for you." Luna said while also smiling.

She would next give Lincoln a quick rub of his shoulder, then she got a more serious look on her face as she resumed trying to quell his recent worries.

"Now, for the part about you thinking that you have to see me as your best or closest sister, I wouldn't wish for or want you to do that, both because as you've said yourself about worrying how the rest of our sisters would see that, but also I'll be the first to say I'm far from the best sis to you since I can admit to have done some pretty gnarly and dumb things to you myself. Just off the top of my head, I can remember during that big scrap we all had over Vanzilla's sweet spot where it seemed like I came pretty dang close to wanting to rip your head clean off your shoulders, the time I chucked my entire drum kit in your direction while you protested outside my room when we all didn't want to do our chores, too many nasty things to count when we were tearing up the joint searching for that stash of cash, whacking you over the head with my drumstick when you were searching for your school's tarantula, leading the charge in our fam chewing you out and trying to blame you for losing that library pizza contest before Lola cleared things up in your defense, giving you a broken axe as a hand-me-down, threatening to dish out five fingers to your face for no other reason than you trying to explain Luan's side of that dumb dispute over Mr. Coconuts or…"

"Whoa, Luna, calm down, take a deep breath!" Lincoln said to cut off her marathon opining, chuckling anxiously, "Uh...you don't have to list off every little thing that you believe constitutes wronging me on your part in order to prove your point. I wasn't asking for that at all, believe me! Besides, at least a couple of those you brought up, like the sweet spot debacle and all involving me protesting taking out the trash were more my fault than anything I'd argue."

Taking his advice first, she did take a deep breath and laughed awkwardly.

"All right...sorry about that, bro. I guess I did get a little carried away there. And sure, you maybe did share some of the blame, but I don't think it ever hurts to fess up my hand in those instances, either. At that same time, though, at least I'm bringing all those up not just to for the heck of it, but also prove there's always room for improvement." Luna acknowledged.

"Yeah, I guess I can see that. That should go for all of us, not just you or me." Lincoln added.

"Truth, baby bro." Luna said on top of that.

They shared a small laugh together and then Luna went on further with another point Lincoln had brought up at the top of this conversation.

"Anyway, to clear something else up now that I remember you saying it, no, Mom and Dad never took me to the side and ever suggested that I needed to be more watchful of you above any of your other big sises, nor did they certainly try labeling me in any way as a 'guardian' or anything like that. The only thing I can ever remember them promising me to do is in being a good big sis to you, and on that front, I'd like to hope I've done just that since you came into this world, even with all the screw ups in between."

There was a period of silence following the conclusion of Luna's latest assurance and it did seem a little worrisome at first. However, a big smile came across her brother's face and he took both of her hands into his own.

"You know, Luna...I'd say you have indeed done well on that front. In fact, let amend that to you've have been so far and still will be a _great_ big sister to me...and a very cool one as well." Lincoln said in complete sincerity.

Following that, Lincoln found himself in a rapid series of affection from Luna. After a squeeze of his hands, she leaned over to give him a kiss on the forehead, then she brought him right to her and wrapped him up into a firm, but very fond hug.

"Thank you so much, Lincoln. That means a lot to me for you to say that. You're such a great and cool little bro yourself, too. Always have been, always will be." Luna affirmed to him ever so caring.

Lincoln didn't really need to say much himself, as all he needed to do as a means to show thanks for those similarly kinds words from his sister was in the form of returning the hug she initiated towards him.

After being in the hug for a few moments, she pulled away just enough to face her brother again.

"So if I wanted to get to some kinda moral to all of this, I'm not your guardian, your best sister or ever one of your absolute closet sisters. But what I can say, and I bet you''ll agree with this, is that between you and me, we're a big sis and little bro who are in any event still very tight and love each other incredibly so. Would you at least be down with that?" Luna asked him.

"Totally, no question about it, I do agree. I really do love you, Luna, no matter what." Lincoln replied tenderly and with a confirmatory nod.

"And I love you as well, Lincoln." Luna reaffirmed right back.

Again, they reengaged their hug, which had a little extra enthusiasm added in to the point they both inadvertently tipped over and ended up laying down on Lincoln's bed with Luna's head landing on the pillow, sharing some laughter in the immediate aftermath.

"Say, you remember that jam sesh I mentioned this morning? You wanna still join in with me if you're not busy?" Luna asked.

"Sure, why not?" Lincoln answered, then he grinned, "However...I'm sort of liking what were doing right at this moment. If you don't mind, I'd kind of want to stay this way for a little while longer."

"I don't see why not. Sure, rockin' out would be fun, but a snuggle time with my baby bro certainly can come first." Luna said after a little chuckle.

With a soft laugh of his own, Lincoln shuffled closer to his sister and rested his head alongside her chest while Luna placed her chin right of top of her brother's own head. She held on to him tighter and sighed contently, letting this pure moment of bonding between them take its course.

Unbeknownst to them, however, is the fact that just beyond the bedroom door, they had a quartet of snooping sisters of theirs who listened in for most of the time. Indeed, Lori, Leni, Luan and Lynn couldn't help themselves. They did feel a little bit guilty about perhaps pushing a concept that might not have been entirely true regarding the relationship between their rocker sister and only brother, and curiosity struck them as to how they've talked it over. Safe to say, they loved hearing how the two of them discussed it, while also having to resist every urge possible to release a collective "aw…" about the snuggle time the pair chose to take part in for now.

Realizing they really need to leave them be, the four sisters started quietly departing as one hushed poignant observation was made.

"You know, no matter how you look at it or wonder where they stand with seeing each other, they really are literally so adorable whenever they're together." Lori said.

Her three younger sisters nodded in agreement and finally they went about their business.

However, perhaps because of the level of tranquility in Lincoln's room, that statement from Lori was just barely heard and putting aside the snooping, one final thing was said above a whisper from Luna as she caressed the side of her brother's head.

"You better believe that, sis..."

**Author's Note:**

> Well then...in my personal opinion, this turned out to be one of my favorites to date, and it truthfully never started out as a high priority at first. But things certainly can change in a heartbeat.
> 
> For the curious, I didn't have Luna mention any culpability of hers regarding any of the more infamous escapades such as "Brawl in the Family" or "No Such Luck" during her little spiel over bringing up several instances she believes that she's wronged Lincoln due to me only wanting to zero in on acts she either instigated at the start or was solely responsible for herself. It's those instances and other that served as my view as evidence against the guardian and closest sister theorems. But as I said from the top, I am not at all bothered or fazed by those who do take to heart such beliefs. Again, we all have greatly varying views and opinions that can all exist at the same time in one big lovely continuum.
> 
> Also, I don't want anyone to get the wrong impression that this story is to be seen as a critique or deconstruction of those beliefs. This, like anything else I write, was done with only pure intentions for fun and exploratory interests. I can't have it in my heart to do anything that has the purpose of acting like a piercing ripping apart of what other people think about or believe concerning The Loud House and all I ever love to do is contribute simple or at times complex digitally written goodness with this series we all love.
> 
> And with all that having been said, I thank you for taking the time in your lives to read this and anything I do. Take care, good luck and until another impending time, see you then!


End file.
